


Burning Desire

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: One Shots [13]
Category: Dashingfrost - Fandom, Fandroki - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives Fandral a blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

Fandral kisses Loki's soft lips as the trickster pushes him against a wall. Fandral's hands wander to Loki's butt and he squeezes, making Loki kiss him harder. Fandral could feel his pants getting tighter as the kisses deepened. Loki's hands wander down into Fandral's pants, untying it. Loki rubs the tip as Fandral pushes his tongue down Loki's throat. 

"Loki, I need you. Let me take you." Fandral gasped.  
"Not yet." Loki moaned in Fandral's ear. 

His cock twitched as Loki slowly slid down onto his knees. 

"Oh my Gods." Fandral thought.

Loki grabbed Fandral's cock hard enough to get the older man twitch. Loki rubbed up and down Fandral's cock, slowly at fast and then suddenly fast. Fandral grabbed the back of Loki's hair. His chest heaved in and out as if his life depended on it. Loki knew how to make Fandral feel good. Loki looked up as Fandral struggled. 

"Lokiiiiii." Fandral gasped.  
"Tell me how much you want it." Loki purred.  
"Oh Gods, so much."  
"What?"  
"Please!"

Loki was a sadist. He loved hearing Fandral beg. He licked the tip of Fandral's very hard and wet cock. Fandral's grip on Loki's hair tightened and Loki practically swallowed all of Fandral's cock. Loki moaned as he sucked Fandral's cock. He loved pleasuring Fandral. Loki's talented tongue swirled around the tip of Fandral's cock.

"I can't hold it." Fandral whined.

Loki looked up and started sucking harder. Before long, Fandral bucked his hips as hard as possible to Loki's face and came. Loki stopped sucking and swallowed every drop. He fixed up Fandral's pants and stood up, wiping the last bit of Fandral's come off his face. Just as Fandral was going to apologize, Loki grabbed his hand and led him to his chambers.

"Fuck me until I can't speak, move, feel or think." Loki whined as he laid on his bed, spreading his legs wide apart.  
"Anything for you." Fandral smiled, locking the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried....


End file.
